creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Havoc98/Random Discussion
Please read this first Hey guys, I've been feeling a little better, but still kinda down nonetheless. I remember talking to a friend of mine about stuff; which sparked a few thoughts in my mind. I'd like to start a discussion here, however I'd also like to establish rules. Rule 1: You are completely free to speak your mind, so long as it is with the intention of getting your point through and not to offend others intentionally. Rule 2: Feel free to bring up your own topic; sharing ideas is the main goal. Rule 3: If by chance you get butthurt by someone's idea or statement, please do not spam in the comments and offer a 'pointless' arguement. If you are really bothered by it, then just leave and go about your day, there is no need to get involved with something you're not comfortable with hearing or talking about. Rule 4: You can question and argue against another person's statement or support them, so long as it is done in a respectful manner and not to rip each others' throats out like they do when people talk about which console is better, or like a stampede of JB fans aggressively defending him. With that said and done, this is where it begins So just last night, I read a religious creepypasta. It really got me thinking about many things, and got me to question several things like I usually do, making me confused and lost. It's why I really don't like religion though. I find it more unsettling than comforting. I'm not a complete atheist; I do believe in a higher power, mainly catholic/christian based god; but I just question so many things, come across writings and comprehensions of god, and just over all get lost in paranoia and doubt that all the good meanings deteriorate, and I'm just left a little unsettled. If you go and read revelations, maybe some basic stuff in the bible; God can appear to be pretty strict. I mean, how am I supposed to have faith in a God that would willingly wipe us out in such a manner? At any given time, whether it be that he got bored, annoyed at our actions, or because a majority of bad people outnumber the good ones? I mean when you dig deeper into the way God is described, it turns out more unsettling than you'd think. This guy can cause the death of the soul, and much more. Of course, no one is saying it would or will happen, but it's still unsettling nonetheless. It just provokes so many thoughts. Even to the point where I come to question my morals. Just how strict will he be in judgement? How well did he expect us to be? At this point, will I be damned to hell for even questioning him? I mean confusion is only a part of being human. Then sometimes it sounds too fake to even be real. This of course leads to questioning his existence. Is he there, is he not? Either way we lose. If we believe he isn't, we find out he is and we have a price to pay. If we believe, and he isn't; well then now what? just lights out? Not to mention that half the things said in religion could very well be lies. I mean is it REALLY necessary to not eat meat on Fridays in lent? Isn't it also a coincidence that they say fish is better off? The way I see it, in the time period where all of that mattered, it was to assist the fishing businesses. A majority of people were fishermen, and they're in a constant competition with the meat vendors. Could this have been used to add a little help in the direction to the fish mongers? I mean if you think about it, is God really gonna ban you to hell for eating a steak on Friday? Not to mention that everyone nowadays uses religion as an excuse for everything. The Taliban using "Jihad" (holy war) as an excuse to attack and push people around. Hell, what if Religion was used to just comfort or control the people? Back in Ancient Egypt, People were obsessed with the afterlife. Why? Well because their life was a living hell. They made up their religion, believing in Osiris, and other gods. Taking them to the underworld after death, believing that whatever was next had to be better than their current life. A life where they lived at the mercy of the Pharaoh, and were enslaved to his power. Could it just be to meet our human needs and keep us sane? could it be a way of control? But you can't really blame people for having these faiths. Especially with the way things are going today. With humanity slowly destroying earth, starting with oil spills, fumes, dumps, nuclear melt downs, etc. Our water isn't even safe anymore. Governments are going corrupt and abusing its people. Pandemonium and Revolts everywhere. Countries on the brink of a third world war. It all just sucks, and as for people that are left completely powerless like myself. It's terrifying. Our lives are at the mercy of another power, be it government, god, or whatever. The factor still remains unsettling. I mean, it's one thing for a whole community to decide to go a right path, but another for a select few to want to take that path, while the majority ruin it for them. It's a reason Humanity can't evolve as a species. We're too damn violent and contradicting. Every single difference upsets us, and we can't even work together. Every country has their walls up and their weapons ready, always expecting a war to break out. Racism, inequality, and every other act of resentment towards each other only brings us down and proves my point. And is it even worth it? Man or woman, white or black? Who the hell cares? Is it worth the energy spent arguing over it? When there's more important matters to be spending it on? We should've already reached a point where we put our differences aside, and join as one. To work together, and forget the power of one leader or multiple. Just live and thrive. Knowing we're all flesh and blood, with no difference between each other. We wouldn't be facing the shit we face if we had grown with that mind set. We'd be out in the stars, and accomplishing so much more, but we're stuck in our own little suffocating world of confusion and war. Where a green paper is everything, and blood is meaningless. Where religions could possibly be lies, and every person gets set off by one another. But it's impossible for humanity to accomplish something like that. We are overwhelmed with stupidity, ignorance, hatred, violence, and such narrow and closed minds. Maybe there's a select few that are open minded and are aware that we as a whole are pretty damn dumb, and that we should've put our shit together way back. The worst part is, that because there is just a small select few; they can't do anything about it. They are powerless. We are powerless. I could lead a small group of people that all agree that we should change, but what would it matter if those in power don't give a shit, and if the rest of the world didn't give a shit? Even if it meant that they're bringing us closer to the brink of extinction every day? Doesn't it bother anyone else that we have no power at all? That our lives are at the mercy of someone or something else? And we're completely oblivious to it? Earlier this week, I got addicted to a game called Starbound. I really liked it, but the more I pay attention to it, the more I understand why I like it so much. I seriously don't want to be just another useless or meaningless person in a crowd. Especially if that crowd is going to go down in flames because too many stubborn people refuse to change. I see now, that it's because of what it symbolizes to me. Sure, starbound is about setting off into space and colonizing planets and going on an adventure. But really, I see more than that. If you choose to be a human, the background story for humans was that the earth was eventually destroyed by war, environmental poisoning, and some giant alien thingy. Putting the alien aside, doesn't it sound a lot like our possible future? The reason I like starbound so much, is that It's really about a man or woman (human), who left to accomplish something greater. To live life free of another's power. Landing on empty planets and colonizing, or just settling in a civilized planet. Finding friends and traveling the endless stars, the frontier of endless opportunity. I want that freedom. To roam under no flag. To not be loyal to one name, race, or team. To just be, and to see the wonders that life has to offer, while I still can. Maybe it isn't what the developers had in mind, or maybe it isn't what anyone else thought. But it's what I see in it, and it's what I want. It's impossible however. No one can escape this fate, especially if others are bringing down those that actually try. So we come to this Is humanity fucked? What do you think about all this? Is there anything you'd like to add? Is there something you want to argue or support? Want to add to this topic? Want to add your own topic? Is Justin Bieber really straight? Go ahead and comment. Make the discussion grow if you want. I'm bored and I'd like to see what everyone else thinks. Just remember to follow the rules and not make a room full of butthurt people please. Havoc98 (talk) 08:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts